Talk:Hira Hira no Mi
Is it really a paramecia? Seems to be acting logia like after Sabo eats the mera mera df. 16:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I noticed it too, but I wonder what kind of substance it would be. The best thing to to is keeping in as a Paramecia and wait his next fight to be sure (in both cases). --Meganoide (talk) 16:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It's a paramecia, the user can just use it on himself. Like Largo and his net fruit. Banner is not a substance. 22:32, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Lock more specific. I think we should change the wording of his technique lock. The iron still retains its natural property of being hard, its just it's flatter and it's like a flag. Hangetsu Glaive Are we sure this uber-powered slash of him is related to his Devil Fruit powers? From its preparation stance and its overall execution, it might as well be a simple feat of high-level swordsmanship; this also considering Diamante himself remarked on his ability in this field before attempting to finish off Kyros. What do you guys think? -- 08:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :It seems to involve his Devil Fruit powers in its execution (namely lengthening the blade by flattening it or something), so its proper place seems to be on this page.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Isn't that the standard length of Diamante's weapon, considering how tall he is? It looked that long even when sheathed at his side, and the length was roughly the same when he appeared before Rebecca on the Flower Fields; the most noticeable (and so the most likely Devil Fruit-related) increase in length was when he tried to stop Sabo from taking the Mera Mera no Mi, in my humble opinion. In addition, doesn't his blade look too "compact" for a flattened object when it collides with Kyros' an instant before Diamante's defeat? ::-- 13:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) (this signature...) We have no proof that he has a level of swordsmanship where he can create ranged attacks. We have proof that he can cause his sword to extend at will. We're not going to put speculation in when the facts work fine. 22:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Do we have any evidence of how long Diamante's sword normally is and how it compares to his Half Moon attacks? His sword seems to be that long. I'm leaning towards it not being a Devil Fruit power at all. I don't see anything wrong with assuming that one of the top swordsmen in a Shichibukai's crew can use an air slash. Plus I don't think he's using his DF to strech his sword to be twice the width of the field. 05:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) His ability shouldn't stretch the weapon, just wave it. 06:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) In that case, it should be moved to his page from this one and reworded accordingly. All in agreement?--Xilinoc (talk) 17:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed here. If need be, I could handle it myself, seeing as I'm the one who started the whole argument. :-- 17:43, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, this doesn't seem to be a Devil Fruit ability affecting/changing the sword at all. So I'm going for removing it. 18:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I moved it and changed it. We're done here. 01:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Enjambre means Swarm in spanish Doesn't enjambre mean swarm in spanish? I am and I can confirm it. It would make total sense since it's literally a swarm of spikes. Grievous67 (talk) 16:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Grievous67 Yes. It's already mentioned in the article. 16:11, February 17, 2015 (UTC)